


"That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. We DO need a safe word." (OverPan)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [28]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: apricots-from-nara said:Just ignore this if your not actually taking these but uh, ”That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. We DO need a safe word.” with overpan?





	"That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. We DO need a safe word." (OverPan)

Trepan pulled at the cables holding Overlord’s arms. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. We do need a safe word.” 

Overlord smirked at his small lover. “What? Like you could do anything that would to me that would make me want to stop.” 

Trepan turned away walking to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room. “Oh? Am I to consider that as a challenge then?” He tossed with over his mischievous glint in his eye. 

Overlord’s low chuckle carried across the sparse room. “Sure, if you think you up for that kind of challenge.” The large mech tested the cabling holding him down. 

Trepan stood between Overlord’s large splayed thighs the slow snikt of the needles in his fingertips sliding out adding to hint of danger to the smirk on his face. “Oh I assure you I am more than up the challenge, the question is dearest, are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always am happy to take prompts. HMU through tumblr if you're interested. Anon is on.


End file.
